All-Star Comics 8
"Two New Members Win Their Spurs" is the title to the eight-chapter storyline that appears in issue #8 of the ''All-Star Comics'' comic book series by DC Comics and All-American Publications. The story was written by Gardner Fox and illustrated by a different artist per chapter including Everett E. Hibbard, Stan Aschmeier, Ben Flinton, Cliff Young, Jack Burnley, Sheldon Moldoff and Bernard Baily. The issue also includes a Hop Harrigan feature illustrated by Jon L. Blummer and a third tale introducing the Amazon heroin Wonder Woman by William Moulton Marston and H.G. Peter. The issue was edited by Sheldon Mayer. This issue shipped with a December, 1941-January, 1942 cover date and carries a cover price of 10 cents per copy. "Two New Members Win Their Spurs" Doctor Mid-Nite learns that a scientist named Professor Elba has developed an insanity serum that causes some men to believe they are animals. It causes other men to grow uncontrollably terrified of the light. Mid-Nite investigates the professor's lab and discovers a cure called Solution K. Armed with the antidote, he decides to seek out the aid of other heroes. He introduces himself to the Justice Society of America. The JSA meanwhile, have been witnessing the effects of Professor Elba's handiwork. One by one, individual members of the team investigate various cases of racketeering and fraud, only to discover that their prime suspects are victims of Elba's Insanity Serum. Doctor Mid-Nite learns that a former commissioner named John Graw had been turned insane due to Elba's formula, while Dr. Fate finds that a group of racketeers have used the serum to blackmail a bus owner named Bill Benson. The Atom becomes involved in a jewelry scam syndicate, which likewise leads back to Professor Elba's handiwork. The Sandman exposes a group of criminals who have been running a celebrity photograph racket, while Starman investigates two thugs attempting to blackmail a high-profile political figure. Hawkman and the Spectre lbecome involved in similar criminal activities – only to find more evidence of Professor Elba's Insanity Serum hindering their respective efforts. Johnny Thunder goes to the mansion of Oscar K. Doodle to ring a confession out of him for selling supplies of inadequate cement. While there, he runs afoul of Professor Elba who captures him. Johnny instructs his Thunderbolt to bring the entire JSA to his aid. When they arrive, Professor Elba attacks Oscar Doodle with his serum, but Dr. Mid-Nite deflects the evil scientist's blow. The needle jabs itself into Elba's own arm, and he falls backwards out an upstairs window to his doom. With the threat of Professor Elba behind them, the JSA welcome their two new members – Dr. Mid-Nite and Starman. Johnny Thunder names Hooty the Owl as the team's official mascot. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * "Sky Cutups" Hop Harrigan's partner, Tank Tinker, assumes the guise of Super-Duper Man and decides to perform several dangerous aerial manuevers in Hop's sports plane, the Sprite. Rather than fly with Hop however, Tank flies with a new pilot, Tanner. As crowds gather at the airfield, everyone grows amazed as the Justice Society of America arrives to witness Super-Duper Man's spectacle. Tank performs three stunt manuevers, but each one culminates in a near disaster. First, Superman must fly out onto the field to prevent the Sprite from crashing into the ground. Later, Tank parachutes from the plane and lands in a lake. As the folds of the parachute threatens to pull him down beneath the water’s surface, the Flash races out to drag him to shore. Still later, Hawkman must outpace the Sprite to prevent a wing-walking disaster. After three near fatalities, Tank decides to leave the stunt flying to Hop. "Introducing Wonder Woman" U.S. Army Intelligence pilot Steve Trevor flies his fighter across the Atlantic in search of a Nazi spy. His jet runs out of gas and he crash lands on Paradise Island. Two Amazons, Diana and Mala recover him and bring him to their hospital. Diana spends several days nursing his wounds and slowly begins to fall in love with him. Her mother, Queen Hippolyta reminds the Amazon that men are forbidden to set foot on Paradise Island, much less remain there. She declares that as soon as Trevor is fit for travel, he is to be returned to the United States. During Steve's convalescence, Hippolyta and Diana use the Magic Sphere to divine the nature of Steve's arrival on the Island. They look into the past and learn of Trevor's secret mission. Two Nazi agents named Von Storm and Fritz hijacked an experimental robot plane and attempted to bomb an army airfield. Trevor heroically took control of the plane and drove the Nazis away. He was in pursuit of Fritz' fighter across the ocean, when he crashed on the Island. Hippolyta decrees that an Amazon agent should be sent to the United States to aid the American in their fight against the Nazis. She holds a great tournament to determine which of her warriors should act as their good will ambassador. Diana wants to participate in the tournament, but Hippolyta forbids it. Diana disguises herself with a simple mask and enters the tournament anyway. She masters every competition and becomes one of two finalists to compete in the Bullets and Bracelets competition. Diana defeats her opponent, Mala, and reveals her true identity to the crowd. Hippolyta agrees to allow Diana to travel to the United States. She provides her with a patriotic costume and bestows upon her the name of Wonder Woman. Appearances * Wonder Woman, Princess Diana * Mala * Queen Hippolyta * * * * Amazons * Paradise Island * * * Notes & Trivia Justice Society notes The first story in this issue is divided into nine chapters. The Justice Society of America were chronologically last seen as a group in All-Star Squadron Annual #3. They appear next in All-Star Comics #9. Atom appeared last in All-American Comics #33. He appears next in All-American Comics #34. Daisy Darling appeared last in Flash Comics #24. She appears next in Flash Comics #25. Dr. Mid-Nite and Starman join the Justice Society of America in this issue, replacing Green Lantern and the Hourman. Big Red appeared last in Flash Comics #24. He appears next in Flash Comics #25. Dian Belmont appeared last in Adventure Comics #68. She appears next in All-Star Comics #9. Doctor Fate appeared last in More Fun Comics #74. He appears next in More Fun Comics #75. Doctor Mid-Nite and Hooty the Owl appeared last in All-American Comics #33. He appears next in All-American Comics #34. Doris Lee appeared last in Adventure Comics #68. She appears next in Adventure Comics #69. Hawkgirl appeared last in Flash Comics #24. She appears next in Flash Comics #25. Hawkman appeared last in Flash Comics #24. He appears next in Flash Comics #25. Herman Darling appeared last in Flash Comics #24. He appears next in Flash Comics #25. Inza Cramer appeared last in More Fun Comics #74. She appears next in More Fun Comics #75. Johnny Thunder and his Thunderbolt appeared last in Flash Comics #24. They appear next in Flash Comics #25. Larry Belmont appeared last in Adventure Comics #61. Myra Mason appeared last in All-American Comics #33. She appears next in All-American Comics #34. Sandman appeared last in Adventure Comics #68. He appears next in World's Finest Comics #4. The Spectre appeared last in More Fun Comics #74. He appears next in More Fun Comics #75. Starman appeared last in Adventure Comics #68. He appears next in Adventure Comics #69. All-Star Squadron #20 reveals that the Brain Wave is actually responsible for Professor Elba's actions in this issue. Hop Harrigan notes This story is a two-page text feature. This story features a rare guest-appearance by the Justice Society of America. The story states that the entire team is present, but only those members listed above are referenced by name. Hop Harrigan appeared last in All-American Comics #33. He appears next in World's Finest (Volume 1) #4. Tank Tinker appeared last in All-American Comics #33. He appears next in World's Finest (Volume 1) #4. Wonder Woman notes This story was originally published with no title. It wasn't until All-Star Archives, Volume 2, that the title Introducing Wonder Woman was attached to it. This is the first appearance of the Golden Age Wonder Woman. Her earliest chronological appearance takes place in Wonder Woman (Volume 1) #105. Her previous chronological appearance takes place in Wonder Woman (Volume 1) #1. Her next chronological appearance takes place in Wonder Woman (Volume 1) #159. Her next actual appearance is in ''Sensation Comics'' #1. This is the first DC Comics appearance of the Goddess, Aphrodite. Her earliest chronological appearance takes place in Wonder Woman (Volume 1) #105. Her previous chronological appearance takes place in Wonder Woman (Volume 1) #1. This is the first DC Comics appearance of the Goddess, Athena. Her earliest chronological appearance takes place in Wonder Woman (Volume 1) #105. Her previous chronological appearance takes place in Wonder Woman (Volume 1) #1. Steve Trevor's next chronological appearance takes place in Wonder Woman (Volume 1) #159. His next actual appearance is in ''Sensation Comics'' #1. Hippolyta appears next in Sensation Comics #4. General Darnell appears next in Sensation Comics #1. Mala appears next in Sensation Comics #6. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * All Star Comics #8 at Wikipedia * * * References ---- Category:All-Star Comics Vol 1 Category:1942/Comic issues Category:January, 1942/Comic issues Category:Sheldon Mayer/Executive editor Category:Sheldon Mayer/Editor Category:Everett E. Hibbard/Cover artist Category:Everett E. Hibbard/Cover inker Category:Gardner Fox/Writer Category:Everett E. Hibbard/Penciler Category:Everett E. Hibbard/Inker Category:Stan Aschmeier/Penciler Category:Stan Aschmeier/Inker Category:Ben Flinton/Penciler Category:Ben Flinton/Inker Category:Cliff Young/Penciler Category:Cliff Young/Inker Category:Jack Burnley/Penciler Category:Jack Burnley/Inker Category:Sheldon Moldoff/Penciler Category:Sheldon Moldoff/Inker Category:Bernard Baily/Penciler Category:Bernard Baily/Inker Category:Jon L. Blummer/Penciler Category:Jon L. Blummer/Inker Category:William Moulton Marston/Writer Category:Harry G. Peter/Penciler Category:Harry G. Peter/Inker Category:Comic issues with crew categories Category:Comic issues with plot summaries